Eris No Titan
by SilverWomen
Summary: Una noche de lluvia, la detective Mikasa Ackerman tiene un encuentro con un joven extraño, sin imaginarse que será el catalizador de una temible conspiración gestada desde las sombras.


**Eris No Titan** **  
**

 **Capítulo I: El encuentro**

 _Una noche, la detective Mikasa Ackerman encuentra a un joven extraño en medio de la lluvia, sin imaginarse que sería el comienzo de toda una conspiración gestada desde las sombras._

* * *

La luz rojiza de una antena de radio parpadeo en su rostro pálido, mientras arrastraba una silla metálica a una distancia prudente del borde del edificio ante la vista impresionante de la ciudad. Sus manos pálidas elevaron un libro amarillento a la altura de sus ojos, intentado cumplir la rutina marcada en su itinerario diario, sin embargo, por más que las letras le incitaban a continuar, falló en su encomienda pues fue presa de un repentino sopor en su estómago, una sensación que cosquilleaba sus entrañas, indicio suficiente para darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien. No sabía si era el sol cediendo ante la inminente llegada del crepúsculo, o los orbes brillantes multicolores titilando a la distancia que comenzaban a iluminar poco a poco el distrito Shinganshina, o tal vez el ruido que provocaban los habitantes en el transcurso inevitable de la cotidianidad… Lo único real era una incipiente melancolía se estaba apoderando de ella desde dentro de su ser, extraña pero a la vez imparable. Apretó sus labios a manera de disgusto por su estado actual, recordando el origen de esa sensación; aquella mañana que parecía una más de su jornada laboral, tuvo que atender un caso hasta cierto punto normal, sin lograr vaticinar que dejaría una huella imborrable en su mente. Un adicto a la heroína, preso por una crisis de ansiedad, decidió terminar con la vida de toda su familia a sangre fría para después finalizar con su paupérrima existencia, como detective, asuntos de esa índole llegaban por montones a la jefatura, pero en aquella particular ocasión, presenciar como un par de pequeños yacían en el suelo carentes de vida repercutió como nunca antes en ella. Este mundo era cruel, lo atestiguaba cada día con sus propios ojos, siendo espectadora de los actos más viles en contra de los inocentes, pero, aunque esta verdad estaba arraigada en sus creencias, aun conservaba una chispa de esperanza creyendo que tal vez esto un día podía cambiar… Aunque lo presenciado hoy le gritara en la cara todo lo contrario.

Se rindió, cruzándose de piernas y dejando caer el libro al suelo, mientras sus ojos grises escudriñaran el paisaje desde las alturas. Mikasa Ackerman pertenecía a la Policía Interior del Distrito de Shingashina, y aunque generalmente su trabajo la llenaba de orgullo, en este momento particular dudaba siquiera que estaba siguiendo el camino correcto, ahora entendía porque sus compañeros más veteranos sacrificaban parte de su humanidad con el tiempo, tal vez solo así podían sortear esta clase de sentimientos asfixiantes cada que se cruzaban con un panorama atroz como el de esta mañana.

De la bolsa de su chaqueta sacó un pequeño dulce ovalado de chocolate y lo introdujo en su boca, extasiándose por el sabor que se esparcía en sus papilas gustativas; unos amaban el alcohol, otros fumaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero su gusto culposo siempre habían sido los dulces, buscando fueran un placebo que aliviara la tensión acumulada por ese día mientras se dejaba embriagar por la textura cremosa de la golosina.

Presa de un arrebato repentino, se paró justo en el filo que la separaba de una estrepitosa caída, solo para observar hacia abajo, donde la gente iba y venía ignorando los infiernos que los demás vivían en el mismo espacio y tiempo, sintió envidia del muro de ignorancia que los apartaba de la gélida realidad; si tan solo alguno de esos tranquilos transeúntes hubiera visto la mirada de esos infantes, que aun después de abandonar esta vida transmitía terror puro, entenderían lo brutal que este mundo podía llegar a ser…

El sonido de su móvil interrumpió sus pensamientos, rápidamente sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y lo contestó sin más.

"Ackerman" habló con voz calmada.

"¿Desde cuándo me hablas así?" la voz alegre de su compañera Sasha Blouse resonó del otro lado de la línea ", estoy debajo de tu edificio Ackerman, vayamos por unos tragos".

"No creo que sea el momento…"

"¡Nunca es el momento para ti!" la interrumpió "Anda, no seas aguafiestas, será solo un trago y no pienso irme de aquí hasta que bajes".

Colgó, su compañera no mentía cuando amenazaba con poner en práctica su famosa obstinación, derrotada, Mikasa entró por las escaleras del edificio.

* * *

Era cálido, no había duda, ese líquido que bajaba lentamente por su rostro se sentía espeso. Sintió sus pulmones llenarse y vaciarse con dificultad, estaba cansado, por más que se esforzaba en mover sus extremidades, estás se habían empeñado en no hacerle caso, aletargadas, paralizadas por una fuerza invisible extraña que lo mantenía tirado en el piso frio. Después de un rato logró abrir sus ojos, un par de iris color esmeralda se mostraron tras sus párpados mientras era plenamente consciente de todo lo que lo rodeaba, de la realidad… y esa realidad era horrible. Junto a él, esparcidos sin más por ese helado callejón, había restos humanos cubiertos de un líquido marrón que comenzaba coagularse. Con horror comprobó que la humead en su rostro no era otra cosa sino sangre y no solo eso, todo su cuerpo emanaba un vapor extraño con un olor insólito.

Se incorporó visiblemente afectado ante tal descubrimiento, solo llevaba puesto un par de jeans viejos, así que todo su torso estaba lleno de rastros de líquido vital. No sabía con exactitud que hacer después, estaba transpirando miedo puro al verse en una situación que no tenía explicación alguna, además que sus memorias parecían haber sido borradas por completo de su cabeza; incluso su nombre aún era un misterio para él. Inesperadamente una gota solitaria tocó su hombro, se sobresaltó, pero la calma volvió cuando al fin se percató que solo era el inicio de una lluvia constante; agradeció que el agua limpiara las partes desnudas de su cuerpo, aunque también tenía el anhelo de que se llevara la sensación de óxido que saboreaba en su boca.

A la distancia, un testigo inesperado de aquel espectáculo sacó su móvil de inmediato.

* * *

Sasha no tenía el menor reparo cuando se trataba de beber su sustancia favorita en todo este mundo: cerveza. Mikasa solo la observaba con algo de cautela mientras el mesero de aquel bar le traía el tercer tarro de la noche.

"¡Ey Ackerman!" señaló con su dedo índice la bebida de Mikasa casi completa " No piensas perder ante mi ¿cierto?".

"Soy competitiva" comentó su compañera ", pero jamás podría ganarte en tu especialidad, Sasha".

"Tonterías" refutó mientras bebía un gran trago ", claro que puedes competir conmigo".

Un par de brazos se posaron en el hombro de su compañera y en el suyo, un oficial joven con un corte de cabello raso igual que un soldado les sonrió de manera socarrona mientras observaba a Sasha beber.

"Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí" dijo con tono burlón ", la detective _patata_ y a la legendaria dama de hielo".

"Piérdete Connie" Sasha tomó un par de manís de un platito y los aventó a su boca "¡Marco! ¡¿Cuándo servirán botanas decentes en este bar?!".

"Cálmate Sasha" de la nada apareció otro joven, más alto y de sonrisa confiada ", Ey Ackerman, es realmente un milagro verte aquí".

"Hola Jean" saludó ella sin muchos ánimos ", ¿vienes de la jefatura?, ¿hablaste con el forense?".

Jean Kirstein hizo una mueca divertida, pero al mismo tiempo de resignación, chasqueando su lengua justo después.

"Mikasa, hasta en los lugares de diversión no dejas el trabajo atrás… No dijo mucho, pero aquel hombre es culpable, no hay duda".

Los cuatro habían sido cadetes de la Academia de Policía así que se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, razón por la cual tenían una amistad que rayaba en la camaradería, sin embargo, Mikasa era la que menos se permitía demostrar sentimientos. Marco, un ex compañero que abandonó la policía para abrir su propio bar, se acercó a ellos para llevarles una ronda de tragos.

Pronto el ambiente comenzó a fastidiar a la joven detective Ackerman, quien de vez en cuando necesitaba un respiro de tanta euforia colectiva. No sabía porque, desde su niñez ella siempre fue un tanto asocial y apartada, no por importunar a los demás, sino que le gustaba pensar a solas para ordenas las ideas en su cabeza; su madre y su padre de vez en cuando reprobaban su naturaleza taciturna, pero a través de los años fueron aceptándola a regañadientes. Salió de ahí sin decir nada, maravillándose con la lluvia constante que mojaba el asfalto oscuro.

* * *

"Señor" con pasos y tono cautos, una mujer se acercó a un hombre que leía algo sobre su escritorio.

El hombre solo elevó sus ojos para hacer contacto con la persona que interrumpía su lectura, no dijo nada, pero ese simple gesto fue comprendido por la mujer, quien se aclaró la garganta algo nerviosa.

"Ha sucedido algo terrible" reveló, escogiendo con calma sus palabras", Grisha Jaeger está muerto señor, el sujeto 2986 ha escapado, junto con otros más".

No pasaron ni unas milésimas de segundo, cuando la mirada calculadora de aquel individuo pasó a ser una de gran furia, azotó las palmas de sus manos contra su escritorio de cristal, logrando hacerle una cuarteadura.

"¡Manda al equipo, ahora!" ordenó mordaz.

* * *

"Maldita sea" gruñó Mikasa al percatarse que su bolsa de caramelos estaba vacía, eso solo significaba que tendría que calmar sus ansias repentinas con otra cosa. Hurgó dentro del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta solo para encontrar una cajita metálica con cigarrillos mentolados dentro, no era su especialidad, pero siempre cargaba unos cuantos para emergencias como las de ahora. Encendió uno de ellos, aspirando lentamente para que su garganta fuera invadida por algo de frescura, mientras sus pulmones contenían el humo por algunos segundos y después lo liberaban. De un tiempo para acá estaba intranquila, tenía una sensación constante de que algo estaba a punto de suceder, iniciaba en la boca de su estómago para luego esparcirse por entre sus entrañas contraídas; no tenía explicaciones, pero era algo realmente molesto.

Caminó poniéndose la capucha sobre su cabeza para ir a buscar un lugar donde comprar algo dulce, mientras su chaqueta servía de repelente para la lluvia. Tal vez era hora de regresar a casa, no trajo su auto porque estaba bastante cerca de su hogar, así que caminar de vuelta no era una idea tan descabellada, además, Sasha había quedado en buenas manos. Avanzó por entre las solitarias calles del distrito, cuya apacible quietud era alentada por la lluvia que emitía un ruido firme, la soledad imperaba en las calles iluminadas por luces amarillentas, siendo sus únicas compañeras en su regreso.

Dio vuelta en un callejón solitario pero conocido, probablemente era por su arma o la confianza que tenía en sus habilidades, pero para Mikasa caminar por sitios así no resultaba para nada aterrador. De la nada, un cuerpo extraño se impactó contra ella debido a una vuelta inesperada, su brazo fue quien recibió aquel golpe y comenzó a punzarle. Con la ayuda de una linterena que emanaba poca luz, pudo distinguir el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en el piso, únicamente vistiendo unos jeans deslavados.

Mikasa jamás había visto ojos como esos antes, su color verdoso de por sí ya era llamativo, pero algo en esa mirada captó su atención de inmediato. Era miedo, confusión, rabia, era todo pero a la vez nada, como un animal perdido en medio de la selva asfáltica. Vio como la mandíbula del joven tembló para decir algo, pero no pudo, parecía ser solo un par de años menor que ella y la observaba con algo de reserva.

"¿Estás bien?" su tono era calmo, un tanto inexpresivo.

Él no contestó, solo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo lentamente. Todo parecía indicar que era una de las miles de víctimas de la drogadicción debido a su aspecto. Misaka sacó su placa y se la mostró.

"Soy policía" reveló ", sea lo que sea debes decirme, sobre todo si estás en problemas".

Siguió su mutis, comenzaba a perder la paciencia así que sacó su móvil, si lo reportaba una patrulla estaría ahí en menos de lo esperado. Se llevó un fiasco cuando descubrió que la pila estaba completamente agotada " _Si Mikasa, carga el móvil"_ se dijo a si misma con sarcasmo. Lo analizó con la mirada por segunda vez, ciertamente podía dejarlo ir y asunto arreglado, pero un sentimiento instintivo le reprochó esa idea.

"Escucha" esta vez su voz fue más recia ", no puedo dejarte aquí, acompáñame y pediré que alguien te recoja".

Le extendió la mano para que se incorporara y sorpresivamente este aceptó dócilmente su ayuda, aunque ella creía firmemente que lo que sea que se hubiese metido, lo tenía más confundido que una oveja alejada de su rebaño. Caminaron por entre la lluvia, Mikasa sintió un poco de pena al comprobar que titiritaba de frio a causa de no llevar camisa, con gusto le hubiera dado lo que sea, pero no tenía nada a la mano que le quedara.

Después de varios minutos por fin alcanzaron los departamentos Ackerman, propiedad de sus padres quienes administraban el edificio y era fuente principal de ingresos de su familia. Se pararon frente a la puerta principal, antes de que ella pudiera insertar la llave en la cerradura, alguien abrió de golpe. La madre de Mikasa le sonrió, aunque expresó su desagrado cuando se percató que su hija venía empapada, giró ligeramente la cabeza solo para encontrarse con un joven confundido que temblaba de frio, su instinto maternal se puso en alerta, mirando a su hija para buscar una explicación.

"Al parecer está perdido" contestó a las dudas de su madre antes de que preguntara ", mi celular se quedó sin batería, pero usaré el teléfono de casa" se volvió al joven ", espera aquí, alguien vendrá por ti".

Sin decir más entró en el departamento dejándolos solos en la entrada, la señora Ackerman bufó exasperada ante la nula cortesía de su hija, le hizo un ademán al joven quien la siguió adentro también.

Mikasa entró a la oficina de su padre, el cual estaba haciendo algunas cuentas en una calculadora electrónica, mientras anotaba unas cifras en una gran bitácora contable. Innumerables veces ella le dijo que le compraría una Laptop para evitarle todo ese trabajo, pero el señor Ackerman era un hombre chapado a la antigua quien se reusaba a dejar las viejas usanzas.

"Buenas noches hija" la saludó sin mirarla ", ¿qué tal tu reunión?".

"Normal "contestó con parsimonia ", ¿has visto el teléfono fijo? Necesito hacer una llamada".

"Sobre la mesita" le indicó ", ¿qué hizo tu mamá de cenar?".

"No tengo idea" contestó al mismo tiempo que marcaba un número en los desgastados botones.

"Iré a ver" se levantó y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Del otro lado de la bocina, la voz conocida de la operadora de Policía dijo su fraseología acostumbrada, Mikasa se reportó con su número de placa y pidió ayuda para que recogieran a un hombre extraviado en su dirección; por cuestiones de lluvia y algo de carga de trabajo le anunciaron que tardarían, ella bufó pero no había remedio.

Al salir encontró a sus padres cenando en el comedor, mientras hablaban animadamente. Se enfiló para ir a ver al joven, pero su madre la detuvo anunciándole que estaba en la cocina, la detective reprobó el comportamiento de la señora Ackerman con la mirada pero era de esperarse, ella parecía ignorar el peligro que imperaba en todo Paradis.

Con un suéter oscuro y una bufanda roja, el joven observaba con curiosidad una taza de té caliente que humeaba frente a él, advirtió la presencia Mikasa pues se sobresaltó al inicio, pero volvió a su estoico estado evitando mirar a la detective.

"Tardarán un poco, pero seguro te llevarán con tu familia o a algún hospital en caso de ser necesario".

"¿Familia?" inquirió el joven confundido.

"¿No la recuerdas?, ¿Supongo que tu nombre si lo sabes?"

Negó con la cabeza, la realidad que su única memoria disponible eran los restos humanos esparcidos por aquel callejón, después solo se recordaba corriendo sin rumbo fijo, trastabillando por las calles mojadas por la lluvia. Lo que sea que su cerebro tendría almacenado, era de imposible acceso para él en ese momento y para nada podía compartir su único recuerdo con una agente de la ley.

Mikasa apretó sus labios, pensando como los malditos traficantes había desarrollado drogas sintéticas tan potentes que te hacían ver de esa forma, como un ente perdido en una realidad que no entendía.

"No es mi problema" comenzó ella ", pero debes de dejar lo que sea que te estés metiendo".

"Yo… no sé de qué me hablas" contestó, desviando la mirada.

"Ya te lo dije, no me incumbe, pero si algún día mi consejo te sirve solo recuérdalo".

El joven comenzó a ser preso de la ansiedad, de pronto no le parecía buena idea ir con la policía cuando él mismo había presenciado aquella atroz escena en el callejón, aunque quisiera evitarlo, no pudo dejar de pensar que lo más probable era que estuviera más involucrado de lo que quería. Se mordió la mejilla interior levemente, debía tomar una decisión rápido.

"Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya" soltó sin más, para dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina ", les agradezco por la ropa".

"Pero ya he llamado…"

"Lo sé" interrumpió ", pero de verdad quiero irme".

Mikasa suspiró, tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de que él se quedara, su trabajo estaba hecho, así que hizo un ademán con las manos para indicarle que podía retirarse. Lo escuchó despedirse de sus padres, quienes le ofrecieron una sobrilla antes de irse, y después la puerta de la entrada se cerró. Ella también salió de la cocina yendo directamente a cancelar la patrulla que pidió. Sola en el estudio, pensó en el destino de ese joven extraño, incluso vaticinando si no sería el protagonista de su siguiente caso o si no terminaría en alguna cloaca de los barrios bajos.

De nuevo bajo la lluvia el joven se sintió vacío. ¿a dónde exactamente pensaba ir? Sus recuerdos continuaban reprimidos, por más que intentaba forzarse en encontrar algo dentro de su cabeza no había nada ahí. Puso una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones palpando un pequeño objeto metálico que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido; rápidamente lo sacó de su escondite, solo para revelar una llave dorada que tenía amarrado un hilo rojo, con una inscripción inentendible para él grabada con color negro. Gruñó molesto, el único indicio importante y no era capaz de descifrarlo, una chispa sacudió su mente en señal de una idea inesperada, chasqueó sus dedos al percatarse de que tal vez ella pudiera ayudarlo con eso…

Se giró sobre sus talones para volver por donde vino.

La detective Ackerman estaba en la oficina de su padre seleccionando un libro nuevo para la mañana siguiente, preguntándose en silencio si aquel chico estaba bien, la lluvia constante en la ventana contradijo todos sus buenos pronósticos, probablemente, ese joven pasaría una noche terrible… Unos golpes inesperados en la puerta principal captaron su atención, tal vez los policías no recibieron la indicación de no venir después de todo, dejó lo que estaba haciendo, pero antes de salir, un golpe seco y el grito ahogado de su madre la estremecieron. No, esos no eran policías, desesperadamente buscó su arma solo para descubrir que la dejó en la cocina, lo único que encontró útil para defenderse fue un viejo cuchillo perteneciente a su padre. Abrió la puerta de golpe solo para encontrarse con una escena digna de pesadilla: su padre yacía en el suelo ahogándose con su propia sangre por una daga clavada en su cuello, su madre era sometida por un tipo corpulento vestido de negro que amenazaba con hacer trizas su tráquea.

Todo lo que sintió después fue ira incontenible, se abalanzó contra los tres tipos logrando exitosamente someter a dos pero el tercero puso una pistola contra su cabeza, paralizándola igual que una roca.

"¡Danos el dinero maldita perra!" la amenazó.

Mikasa sintió un nudo en su garganta que quemaba su alma, escuchar a su padre intentar hablar aun en sus últimos segundos desquebrajó su espíritu y ver el rostro de terror de su madre la llenó de impotencia. No se movió, su corazón latía desbocado, haciendo que las arterias que rodeaban su cuello se estremecieran con violencia por la presión de su torrente sanguíneo viajando descontrolado por sus venas. La adrenalina hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran, preparándose para atacar de un momento a otro.

"¡¿Acaso eres idiota perra?!, ¡Dame el maldito dinero ahora!" demandó con mucho más violencia el intruso.

"¡No tenemos nada!" gritó su madre.

"¡Todo el mundo sabe que guardan su dinero aquí!" replicó el hombre.

Poseído por la furia, el tipo que había sido sometido por la detective Ackerman arremetió de nuevo contra su madre tomándola del cuello con fuerza descomunal, privándola del oxígeno inmediatamente.

Lista para salvarla, Mikasa se aventó contra él sin importarle el disparo que pasó rozando su oreja. Grave error, en un intento por matarla, el ladrón armado erró su tiro; la vida en los ojos de la señora Ackerman se desvaneció en una absurda fracción de tiempo. Gritó, desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales solo para alcanzar a sostener a su fallecida progenitora entre sus brazos, lágrimas de furia se derramaron por sus mejillas, mientras presionaba el cuerpo inerte de su madre contra su pecho.

Sin perder tiempo, aquel trio de malnacidos decidió que lo mejor era no dejar testigos, la punta del arma fue presionada con fuerza en la cabeza de Mikasa, ella ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, todo lo que atesoraba acababa de ser erradicado de este maldito mundo, sin pensarlo dos veces, se sintió lista para morir. Un golpe fuerte fue lo único que escucho, antes de abrir sus ojos grises de par en par ante el inesperado suceso frente a ella.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo prever lo que sucedería, ni en sus sueños más osados aquella escena pudo haber sido creada. Una luz brillante les cegó los ojos, seguido por un humo que acabó con la visibilidad durante unos momentos; un grito gutural de guerra salió de la garganta de un ser extraño, desnudo, pero sin órganos sexuales visibles, su cabello castaño oscuro caía sobre su cara parecida a la de un duende, con orejas y nariz puntiaguda, sus dientes sobresalían de su boca y sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre los atacantes con sus simples puños como armas. Las balas lo atravesaron, pero no pudieron detener la aplastante embestida de la criatura. Misaka observó cómo ese personaje arrancó las extremidades de todos los ladrones sin el mayor problema, incluso algunos fueron presas de su feroz mandíbula que hizo crujir sus huesos en una dolorosa sinfonía; un baño de sangre salpicó las paredes del vestíbulo que hasta hacía unos minutos permaneció impoluto. El olor a carne cruda inundó sus fosas nasales al mismo tiempo que un sabor a óxido se anidó en su lengua, Mikasa sintió sus entrañas revolverse ante la carnicería de la que era testigo. Aquel ser se detuvo, solo para observarla con sus ojos verdes resplandecientes como un par de esmeraldas recién pulidas, ese rostro le era familiar, pero supo que esa mirada estaba dudando, un cazador dubitativo que no sabía si acabar con su presa o no.

De nuevo el grito gutural hizo retumbar los tímpanos, cuando aquella criatura se dispuso a lanzarse sobre ella, algo en su cuerpo se retorció, emanando de nuevo una cantidad considerable de humo mientras su piel era consumida por el vapor.

Tirado estaba aquel joven confundido que se había encontrado en plena calle, en ese momento, sus ojos grises se sumergieron en un par de orbes verdes brillando en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Shingeki, así que espero lo disfruten mucho.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
